<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>supercalifragilisticexpialiFUCKINGdocious by storyranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566358">supercalifragilisticexpialiFUCKINGdocious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/pseuds/storyranger'>storyranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LDWS Round 3 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Aid, Gen, Mary Poppins References, dodgy medicine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/pseuds/storyranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Name a product in a drugstore, and Ruby knows every off-label use for it, and more importantly, which ones are safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace &amp; Mustafa Ali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LDWS Round 3 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>supercalifragilisticexpialiFUCKINGdocious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/gifts">ThatBohoFemme</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the third incarnation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules">eric_idle_rules</a>'s Last Drabble Writer Standing competition over on LJ. This week's prompt was "Healing Hands" and had to be between 250-260 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Constantly traveling. Intense physicality. Precarious finances.<br/>American wrestlers are forced to be well-versed in the art of DIY healthcare. And no one is better at it than Ruby Riott.<br/>She’s prickly on the outside, sure, but work past that spiky exterior and you’ll find the most loyal of friends. “Not many people can put up with me,” she’d told Mustafa once, as he whined to Twitter about Ruby making him take care of himself. “I need to keep you around.”<br/>Her patched-up canvas duffle bag is the aesthetic antithesis of Mary Poppins’s carpet bag, but functionally equivalent. Need a Band-Aid? Ruby’s got you. Want to avoid the corporate medical team’s (frankly barbaric!) use of staples? Here’s a tube of superglue; use at your own risk. New tattoo’s oozing? Ruby has a balm for that, and a local tattoo shop on speed-dial if you need an emergency touch up. That cramp that just won’t go away? Ruby’s magic fingers can untangle even the most stubborn muscle knots. Gotta Facetime your overbearing mom, but prefer she didn’t see that really gnarly bruise? Ruby has a stick of Dermablend in your shade. Can’t tell if it’s a strain, or a sprain? Ruby knows, and if it’s sprained she won’t hesitate to frogmarch you straight to the trainers. Name a product in a drugstore, and Ruby knows every off-label use for it, and more importantly, which ones are safe. Ruby’s got you.<br/>“Sure, it’s best to see a doctor” someone whispers to the new kid. “But until you’re a millionaire, Ruby Riott is here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sad to be eliminated when the final was in sight, but I'm still really proud of myself for making it to the Top Three and I think this piece was a strong effort regardless of the outcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>